


I Wish You Love Me Back

by Mir0chi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad usage of British slang, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I have no idea what I'm doing, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Kibana | Raihan, boys trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir0chi/pseuds/Mir0chi
Summary: He took another sip of his drink, watching the crowd mingle with one another. As for Leon, he was surrounded amongst many sponsors and adoring fans.All eyes on him; that's what Leon's life always been after being the champion. And Leon's recognition towards the group, Raihan longed for that attention. The only time he'll ever get something like that is either their hangouts (which rarely happens) or their exhibition matches.But the thought of that attention wasn't truly what he wanted. The attention he wanted was the one that man took from him, the man that holds Leon close as he spoke to the crowd.-Not gonna lie, this is my first fanfic I have ever posted on the internet.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

0 - 8

That’s all that runs through Raihan’s mind when he takes a sip of his drink. It’s the end of the seasonal tournament, the end of the gym challenges. Another year that Leon keeps his title as Galar’s greatest champion and another year that Raihan loses. Though this doesn't upset him, he's actually pretty okay with it.

He does get sour about it, but just seeing Leon, seeing the smile on his face, just makes Raihan's anger wash away. So rarely anything could upset Raihan. From battles to media gossip, they all seemed to disappear as his mind traces back to Leon's bright smile.

Leon

Arceus, why is he like this?

He took another sip of his drink, watching the crowd mingle with one another. It was always the same. Nessa looked as beautiful as always as she spoke with Milo and Piers. Melony and Kabu seemed to be having a nice conversation. While for the rest, they were either sitting down at their tables or somewhere else within the crowd. As for Leon, he was surrounded amongst many sponsors and adoring fans.

All eyes on him; that's what Leon's life always been after being the champion. And Leon's recognition towards the group, Raihan longed for that attention. The only time he'll ever get something like that is either their hangouts (which rarely happens) or their exhibition matches.

But the thought of that attention wasn't truly what he wanted. The attention he wanted was the one that man took from him, the man that holds Leon close as he spoke to the crowd.

That man was none other than Ace. Things rarely upset Raihan, but that man, he infuriated him. He took the only thing Raihan ever wanted after losing the championship. He took Leon, ripped him from his grasp and flaunted him like he was some type of trophy.

Searing blue bore through Ace’s smile. Such an intense glare would seemingly kill a man within a second, or how Raihan dreamed it would. Seemingly enough, his irritated aura seemed to catch the attention of some people around him, only to have them move away as the air grew intense. Frankly, Raihan does live up to his title as a dragon type gym leader with eyes as vigorous as a dragon looking upon its opponent.

As Raihan took one more deadly glare at Ace, he glanced at Leon.

Icey blue meets honey gold.

And for a second, time seemed to slow down. Leon smiled at him with his champion smile, but it felt genuine. It always felt genuine. The way his eyes sparkled. Raihan would do anything to see those eyes every day. He would run up to the pair, punch Ace in the face, and then carry Leon away. But that was just a daydream. A daydream that soon ended when Leon started to approach him, with Ace no less. Raihan took another sip and started to nurse his drink.

"Hey Raihan!" Leon said.

"Hey."

"How've you been? You holding up well after your defeat?" Leon asked with curious eyes. Arceus, he's cute. Raihan smiled at Leon then looked at Ace. He seemed uninterested as he pointedly stared back at Raihan. And if on cue, Ace face grew smug as if he knew the situation Raihan was in. Well he did know, he knew before Leon and him started dating. Raihan's eyes went sharp, trying to tell Ace to cut the crap he was pulling.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Raihan?" Leon said as he waved a hand in front of him. Raihan took another sip and said, "I'm doing fine Leon."

"Well I don't think he's doing fine," Ace said. His smile grew more playful as he watched Raihan throw another glare at him. "Oh, it's okay Raihan. Maybe the next match you'll win!"

"I didn't mean by that, Leon."

"What did you mean?" As if Ace was about to answer Leon's question, Raihan cleared his throat to grab their attention. "There's nothing to worry about Leon. You know me, just being sour, that's all," Raihan played off. Ace scoffed at the response. "Well alright. Babe, I'll be with the other sponsors," Ace said, but before he left, he gave Leon a kiss on the lips which 'totally' did not agitate Raihan a bit.

Raihan took one large gulp of his drink, taking it all down at once before slamming the cup as Ace walked away. Leon looked at him with worry.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Lee, don't worry about it."

Not wanting to create a scene, Raihan stood up from his seat and set down some cash for the bartender. "Imma be heading out. It’s getting quite late." Leon stared at him, worry plastered on his face. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Gotta train my pokemon to their fullest if I want to beat you," Raihan chuckled. Leon smiled back at his response, so soft, so kind. That smile was doing wonders to Raihan's heart.

"Well you better! I won’t go easy on you next match, my rival!" Leon cheered.

And by that, Raihan left.

\---

It’s a cold night at Wyndon for Raihan. He walks through the empty streets as he calls for a taxi. 5 minutes it would take for it to get here. As he waited, he scrolled through his phone. He checked his feed in PokeSnap, seeing the many photos taken at the afterparty. As he was about to turn it off a new post was made. It was Leon being carried by his boyfriend as they smiled at each other. At that moment, Raihan wanted to throw his phone, but before he could a loud cry from a corviknight was heard. Raihan shoved his phone back in his pocket as he entered the taxi.

They set off through the night towards Hammerlock. Raihan dazed at the night sky, staring at the sleeping city of Galar.

How could he let this happen? All those years with Leon, all the open chances he had were all wasted for what? For the sake of him still being friends with Leon? To keep the title as his Rival? To protect him from being rejected? Is that it? Is that why he never admits his feelings to Leon? Just to shield his heart from being hurt?

Raihan sighed. Who was he kidding. How in the hell would he ever get a shot at Leon. “ _ I won’t go easy on you, my rival! _ ” My rival. Raihan scoffed at the thought. That’s what he was to Leon, nothing more than just a rival. His enemy in the battlefield. But at least he had that instead of nothing. At least he could excite him, to keep him on his toes as their pokemon fought against one another.

The taxi stopped in front of the Hammerlock gym. “Thanks,” Raihan said as he exits the vehicle. He walks into the building, crossing through the many corridors until he reaches his condo. He enters his home, shrugs off his jacket, and throws it on his couch as he walked into his bedroom. He fell on his bed, staring at his ceiling. 

Even after the party, the only thing that raced through his drunken mind was Leon. He thought about his smile, the one he always shared with Raihan. Raihan may have lost the last thing he ever wanted, but at least he had his smile.

\---

Raihan walked towards the sinister tower, striding towards its entrance. Kicking down the door, he was greeted by a foul king. Readying his sword, he watched the king slowly take a glance at him.

_ “So You finally decide to come and save him, hm? After all these years, making him wait in this lonesome tower.”  _ The king stood from his seat, unsheathing his sword as he moved toward Raihan. _ “What took you so long? Scared to lose your pride? To lose this battle again? Or are you scared that after all of this, he wouldn’t accept you?”  _ The king chuckled.

He was standing in front of Raihan, glaring up at him. Before he knew it, the king took a quick strike towards Raihan’s side. Raihan stumbles to his side, having the blade graze his abdomen. As the king tried to strike Raihan once more, Raihan was quick enough to block it with his shield. They fought with grace and precision, yet seemingly the king was quicker. When Raihan thought he could pounce the shorter man by pushing him off balance, the king slashed Raihan across the chest. Raihan falls back, placing his hand on the cut.

_ “Admit it, you’ll never win him. Not when I’m still standing.” _

Maybe the king was right. Maybe he doesn’t have the chance to win the prince's hand. But he’s tired. Tired of sitting on his arse, waiting for nothing. Before the king could lay the final blow, Raihan charged forward, disarming the man and impaling his blade through his chest. Raihan lets go of his sword. He watched the foul man chokingly laugh as he fell to the floor. Raihan heaved for another breath before continuing his quest.

He rushed towards the tall towers stairs. Each step he took, the lighter he felt. Soon enough he was leaping up the flights until he made it to the top. He slammed the door open, only to be greeted by the flowing locks of purple hair. The prince stood at the window, looking off into the distance. Once he turned around, icey blue met honey gold.

The prince smiled at him, extending his arms out for Raihan. When Raihan was about to move towards the purple hair man, a loud knocking was heard. He looked around for a bit, but when he looked back, the prince was gone. The knocking grew louder, deafening Raihan as he searched for the prince. As Raihan once more checked the perimeter of the room, the knocking boomed.

  
  
  


Raihan woke up, groaning as he checked the time on his phone. 2:48 am. Knocking was heard once again in the distance. Who in the hell would be knocking at this time? He got up, walking towards his entrance. The knocking repeated itself, seeming more frantic than before.

“Alright, alright, just… give me a sec.”

When he opened the door, he was welcomed by a distressed Leon. His eyes seemed to be red and puffy and his cheeks had dried streaks of tears.

“Leon, what the- what happend?” Raihan asked as he pulled Leon into his home. He hugged him, trying to comfort the shorter man. Leon seemed to do the same, tightening his grip as he choked on his words. Raihan shushed him, being patient as Leon slowly calmed down. Once they broke apart Leon stared at the floor, then back at Raihan.

With broken eyes, Leon said, “I think Ace is cheating on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this!  
> I'm still pretty new at this whole fanfic writing so please bare with me.  
> Also, just keep in mind that I won't be able to post up chapters as much and I highly apologize for that. I'll post when I can or if I can.  
> Once again, thank you for reading my crappy fic! I hope you all have a lovely day uwu.


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light shined on Raihan's eyes. He groaned at the protruding beam, getting up from the couch.

" _ What happened _ ," Raihan thought to himself. As he was about to get up, he heard a soft snore within the room. " _ Oh _ ."

Leon was sprawled on the other couch, hair a mess and drool running down his cheek. He seemed peaceful as he slept.

He wished it would stay like this. Where he's safe and happy and not hurt. It just pains Raihan, seeing his friend break down after what happened last night.

\---

“I don’t know anymore Rai,” Leon cried. He stared off into the distance, trying to put himself together but later falling apart once again. “I just don’t understand why he would do this. He would never do something like this.”

Raihan watches Leon across the room, contemplating on what to say. “Are you sure?” Raihan asked.

“Yes, I’m sure of it.”

“He was with another woman, wasn’t he.” Leon nodded in response.

Raihan sighed. “Look Leon, I know this sounds biased, but believe me. Ace is not who you think he is.”

“How do you know that?”

And to that, Raihan wasn’t sure what else to say. He didn’t have any dirt on Ace nor did he have an honest opinion on what his intentions were. Maybe Raihan was just saying this because he envied him or he was saying this just to make Leon his. But he truly was saying this because Ace hurt his rival, his friend, his crush; and that is something Raihan can’t accept.

“Leon, look at you. He hurt you,” Raihan pleaded.

Leon sighed as he looked down at the floor. A long silence consumed the room until Leon spoke once again. “Maybe, maybe it’s because of me.”

“Leon, that is the craziest excuse that you’ve come up with.” Raihan stood up and walked towards Leon. He knelt down and grabbed his hands, staring at him in the dimly lit room. “Leon, look at me. You are not the problem in this, Ace is. He’s just a self obsessed arsehole who doesn’t deserve you. You’re better off without him mate.”

“ _ And better off with me _ ,” was something Raihan wanted to say, but he doesn’t want to confess his feelings when his crush is having a breakdown nor is it the right time to do so.

Leon looked at Raihan with such confusion. “Ace is not like that.”

“Lee, he is. We both know he’s just using you for his personal gain.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Lee, listen. It's the way he flaunts you. The way he shows you off. It’s like he’s only using you for popularity points. It’s like he only cares when others are around. Ace is just an ego-”

“You don’t know that,” Leon said again through his teeth.

“Lee, trust me. He’s-”

“You don’t know him the way I do!” Leon bursted. “You don’t understand him the way I understand him. At least he was there for me. At least he was there when you weren't.” Raihan took a step back. They were both shocked by Leon’s sudden outburst. Leon shrunk back into the couch, trying to make himself small. “Rai, I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s, it’s okay. Just, come here.” Raihan took a hold of Leon, embracing him in the dark. They both stayed like that for a while. 

Raihan didn’t want to let go. He wanted to hold Leon for as long as he could, to help him piece himself back together, to make up for his mistakes. But the more he held on, the more he felt Leon pulling away. Leon was still in love with Ace, there’s no denying it, but why can’t Leon realize he isn’t worth it. Why can’t he realize that Ace is just a prick. Why can’t he realize that Raihan loves him.

“You should get some sleep,” Raihan said as he pulled away.

Leon took a quick glance at his eyes then back down at his feet as he nodded. Raihan sat on the other couch, staring at Leon.

“Night Lee.”

“Night.”

\---

Raihan closes his eyes and leans back on the couch. He wished things didn’t turn out this way. He wished he didn’t upset Leon. But what more can he do. Leon doesn’t want to accept the fact that Ace is cheating on him. He doesn’t want to acknowledge the pain Ace is putting him through.

Raihan wants to help him see and accept it, but what if he does it again? What if he steps over the line to the point where Leon hates him. He doesn’t want that. Arceus, that’s the last thing that he wants to happen between him and Leon.

Raihan sighs in defeat. All he could do now is just be there for him. To help him get up on his feet. To make up for the lost time he had with Leon.

Raihan stared up at the ceiling. He thought back to the time he left, where he disappeared all of a sudden. It was three months. He didn’t expect things to change so quickly in three months, but look where he’s at now.

After everything, Raihan doesn't want to acknowledge the thought of why he left. Right now he needs to help Leon, or at least make it up to him. “ _ And what’s not a better way than making him breakfast _ ,” he thought.

Raihan got up, heading towards the kitchen. He starts preparing all the food; eggs, bacon, things that Leon enjoyed eating in the morning. And speak of Giratina, Leon is up yawning as he sat at the island counter.

“What are you making Rai?”

“Just your favorites,” Raihan smiled. He placed half for Leon while the rest for him.

“Wow. Thanks mate!”

They ate in silence, having little to no eye contact. When Leon finished, he then spoke, “I’m sorry again. For what happened last night. I didn’t mean to yell I- and it’s okay that you were gone! I know you get uncomfortable when I bring it up and you have your reasons why. But I just wanted to, I just-”

“It’s okay Leon. It was my fault anyways. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I mean, I was the one who was pushing boundaries.”

“I was too.”

“But you have a reason to.” Raihan stared at his plate before glancing back up to Leon. “Look Leon, that whole stuff doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re okay.”

Leon wanted to argue, but looking at how Raihan doesn’t want to continue the situation caused him to drop his shoulders in defeat.

Truly, Raihan didn’t want to set more fuel to the flame as well. His main focus is getting Leon out of this relationship. And maybe, just maybe, he could get a chance with Leon. But before he could speak up again, Leon’s phone rang.

“Itzzz a call from Azze zir.”

Leon got up immediately and took the call, walking into another room as he left.

Who was he kidding. He’s never going to win this game. “ _ It’s not about me, remember that. This is about Leon _ ,” Raihan thought. 

He decided to start cleaning up, washing the dishes in the meantime. When he finished up, Leon walked back into the kitchen.

“I’m gonna go Rai. Thanks again for everything,” Leon said before heading to the door.

Raihan followed him out. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay Lee, even after everything?”

“Yeah,” Leon smiled. But it wasn’t his usual smile; it was more of defeat than joy. Before he left, he gave Raihan one more hug then went off.

Raihan watched as he left then went in. He closed the door, sliding to the ground against the hardwood.

“What a mess,” he said as he combed his hand through his hair. Raihan was at a loss of words, unsure on what to do now. He wanted to help Leon, but he doesn’t know how without hurting him.

He took out his phone, scrolling through social media until he stumbled upon a post of Yamper sleeping. At that point an idea struck his head. Maybe he could ask Sonia for help. She knew Leon better than anyone. She’ll have answers.

Raihan typed away, hoping that she would help. As he placed his phone down, it buzzed.

“ **_Is it okay if I could bring Nessa with me?_ ** ”

“ _ Surely another person wouldn’t make things worse, right? _ ” he contemplated.

“ **_Yeah it’s alright._ ** ”

“ **_Cool! Meet up at the battle cafe in Hammerlocke 12 pm sharp._ ** ”

It was set. He was going to get the help for Leon to realize that Ace isn’t right for him. Even if Ace is good or bad, Raihan still didn’t like him. How could he hurt such a gem like Leon. The guy who would encourage others to do their best, the guy who would fight for everyone no matter if you’re a stranger or a friend, who would smile through the rain, making any gray cloud disappear.

“ _ That’s it _ !” Raihan thought. “ _ I’ll fight for him. I’ll fight for you, Leon. And there’s nothing that’s going to stop me. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, yet.  
> Sorry it took a while to post this. I was struggling to figure out how I was going to do this chapter. I'm just thankful that I had friends who gave me the advice I need on how to write it.  
> Also, I apologize if there are any errors.  
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and have a lovely day!


	3. Chapter 3

Raihan walked down the busy streets of Hammerlocke. He didn’t have much of a problem getting to the battle cafe knowing how the residents there were used to seeing his presence. On rare occasions he’ll be stopped or be fawned at by many tourists. Raihan didn’t mind these things. He would usually smile when someone noticed him, laugh and waved as they were flustered by the man.

But today wasn’t really those types of days. Upset of what occured last night and Leon’s quick disappearance from his home, all Raihan wanted to do is to figure out how to help his cru- friend. His friend.

Passing the clothing shop Raihan notices Sonia chatting away with Nessa. Sonia seemed to be engrossed by the conversation, while for Nessa, she seemed to be apparently admiring her friend’s face. Before Raihan could say a word, Nessa spots him off in the distance. Sonia followed suite and notices Raihan as well. She smiles and waves at him when he reaches the pair.

“Long time no see Raihan. The last time I saw you was during the beginning of this year's tournament.”

“Yeah,” Raihan laughed, “Sorry for making you wait Sonia. Just been kinda busy, that's all.” He looked at the other shorter woman. “Hey Ness.”

“Hello to you too Rai.”

“Well, I don’t know about you two but I’m feeling quite peckish this evening.” Sonia stated. She grabbed one of Raihan’s arm as she walked into the cafe, Nessa following right behind.

The cafe seemed to be a bit busy. Many pokemon lurk the room, munching on their curries as they sat next to their owners.

Sonia sat the group down near a semi-secluded spot of the cafe. She chatted away about her new interest in Galarian history, but complained on not knowing where to start. Nessa talked about upcoming brand deals and her modeling career. For Raihan, he rarely spoke. He only smiled and listened, giving short answers to the pair as they asked for his opinion.

As they ate, Sonia decided to speak up. “You okay Raihan? You seem a bit... quiet.”

Raihan scratched the back of his head, figuring out what to say. “Well,” he paused, “Not really actually.”

“This is about the thing you texted to me, right?”

Raihan nods.

He was unsure on how to start it off. Should he just straight up tell them what happened to Leon last night? That Ace is a cheating bastard who deserves to be crushed by a gigantamax wailord? Surely he should. They’re his friends too, especially Sonia; but, it’s not his place to tell.

“Is it because of what happened to Leon and Ace?”

Raihan leaned back at the sudden response. He was shocked to hear that Sonia knew what happened last night.

“How do you know about that?”

“I saw it happen.” Sonia looked down at her drink. “It was… upsetting. Ace was with this girl in another room when Leon and I walked in. It was so embarrassing for him Rai. It didn’t even help when Lee was praising Ace’s loyalty before we entered.”

She stared off into the distance, sighed, and then continued. “I never trusted Ace when Leon first introduced me to him. He was so off putting. At first I thought it was just me, but then I started seeing his true intentions. Whenever Lee isn’t around during the afterparties, he would oftenly pick at certain girls in the crowd.”

“He would also use Leon’s title to get bonds with company owners,” Nessa chided in. “Sometimes I wonder why Leon dated the guy in the first place. I just don’t see anything great about him.”

“ _ At least he was there when you weren’t _ ,” seared through Raihans thoughts.

“When did the two date anyways?” Nessa asked.

“A year ago I think.” Sonia responded.

“A year and one month.”

The two girls eyed Raihan with suspicion when he said that. His ears turned pink as he looked away, shrugging.

Sighing, he said, “Look, Leon came to my house for comfort, but I think I messed things up a bit. I tried explaining how Ace is shit but he seemed to deny the fact of it. Blowing up as I did so.”

“It’s understandable why Lee had the outburst. Ace and him have been together for quite some time,” Sonia stated.

“Yet Leon only saw one side of Ace,” Nessa added.

They sat in silence, staring at something else in the process. The silence suffocated Raihan, giving off a fear of not knowing what to do and how to help.

“What can I do? How can I help him?”

Sonia sat there, twirling her hair as she thought. “Leon is well, quite oblivious to a lot of things. The only way to help him realize is being blunt with him. It’s gonna take a while and it might make things worse, but we all know Lee. He’s too understanding for his own good. All we could do is hope that he sees right through it. If he sees right through it.”

Raihan groaned as he covered his face with his hands. Hope. That’s all Raihan’s been doing. He doesn’t want to hope, he wants to do something. He wants to show Leon, to prove to him how much of a liar Ace is, yet he’ll break him in the process. Baring the thought of seeing a heartbroken Leon would not only damage the feelings of the people around him, but would effectively damage Raihan as well. He’ll be the one to blame for a miserable Champion, he’s sure of it. 

He could hear the headlines now.  _ Dragon Gym Leader and Rival of Leon, Raihan, Caught for Breaking Up the Relationship of Galar’s Most Beloved Couple. _ He could see Leon being pulled away from him. Growing farther and farther out of Raihan’s reach until it's just him in this cruel world.

As Raihan was having an internal breakdown, Sonia watched with suspicion. Her eyes widened before stating, “Oh Arceus! You like Leon.”

Raihan looked at her, cheeks heating up at the sudden response.

“No I don-.”

“Oh my love, he does,” Nessa said.

“See Ness, I told you he’s been pinning over Leon!” Sonia laughed.

“Can you keep it down,” Raihan gritted through his teeth.

“Ugh, Raihan. Why must you like Leon,” Nessa complained as she pulled out a generous amount of money and handed it to Sonia.

“It makes sense why he likes him Ness. Have you seen their bromance when we were younger? Those two never had a day when they weren’t together. It was bound to happen eventually.”

“Yeah, but they're rivals. Didn’t that spark up like hate between the two?”

“But that’s the best part! It’s the burning passion, the desire to see who gets to end up on top,” Sonia said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Raihan's face seemed to be set a flame as the two girls delved on his crush on Leon. This was so embarrassing, having both friends discover and bet on such a thing made Raihan both flustered and infurious.

“Yeah yeah, okay. Yes I like Leon, but I didn’t come here to talk about that,” he paused, “I want him to realize that he deserves better.”

“As in better, does that mean someone he knows?”

“And as in someone he knows, does that mean you?”

“You two aren’t helping,” Raihan groaned.

“Relax Rai, we’re just joking with you,” Nessa responded.

“If you really want to help Leon realize, just confess to him.”

“I don’t think confessing my feelings towards him is the right time, Sonia.”

“I didn’t mean like literally. Just express how you feel and Leon would know.”

“And if it fails?”

“I don’t think it would.” She placed a hand on top of Raihan’s own and stared at him softly. “Leon is not as dense as he seems to be. He’ll know what to do Rai.”

“What happens if he doesn’t want to listen to me.”

“Since when did he ever not listen to you?”

Raihan looked down at a loss of words. Leon always stood by his side, even after his disappearance. Never once was a day that Leon ever hated him, and that’s what made Raihan love him more.

“Well Rai, has he ever?”

“No he hasn’t.”

“Then things will go as planned. The universe is in your favor.”

Raihan softly laughed at the response. Maybe the universe is in his favor, but he doesn’t want to bring his hopes up in such an early stage of the plan. Unsure of what to say next, Nessa spoke up.

“Does this mean you’ll go to the charity event next month?”

“Oh, good thinking Ness. That’s a perfect time to tell Leon, unless Raihan wants to do it in a more private matter.”

He sat there, thinking of the possibility of doing the plan. Raihan could talk to Leon in private, but chances are as thin as finding a shiny wooloo without a shiny charm. It’ll take days or even months to get an open spot with him knowing how Rose tends to place a heavy workload on the champ and how controlling Ace gets.

“I mean, I don’t even have a choice. This would be my only shot on seeing him. The sooner I can help him get out of that relationship, the better.”

Raihan got up from his seat, checking the time as he stood. “I better get going, gotta train the rookies for the next seasonal tournament.”

He walked off for a bit before saying, “Thanks, you two. Means a lot.” And then he was off.

\---

The event came sooner than Raihan expected. As time went by during the past few weeks, he prepared for this event. He planned on how he could talk to Leon. It was quite simple. He would walk up to him, ask him to speak in private, and then bam! He would confess the truth to the champ. Sadly it was easier said than done.

Raihan stood amongst the crowd, conversing with his gregarious sponsors. He kept his distance from Leon, watching in the sidelines as he spoke towards the guests. When things started to settle down, Raihan saw an opening.

He strode towards Leon; and the closer he got, the butterfrees in his stomach grew. His hands started to feel sweaty and his fears came crawling back. “ _ You’re okay. You’re okay. It’s just Leon, not someone who you desperately had a crush on for like forever, _ ” raced through his thoughts. When he was near enough, he was about to call out his friend’s name, but Ace beat him to it.

“ _ Nope, nope, nope. Not okay, this is not okay. _ ”

Raihan beelined for the other direction, hoping Leon didn’t catch his attempt of talking to him. As he tried to shelter himself in the crowd, someone pulled him to the side.

“What are you doing?” Nessa angrily whispered.

“Nice to see you too Ness.”

“What happened to you going to Leon and telling him the truth?”

“It’s way harder than you think,” Raihan complained. “Ace called him and I panicked, okay.”

“Raihan, this is the only shot you got. If you don’t do it now, then Arceus knows what might happen if this monopoly continues.”

He stood there in silence, processing what she said. As much as Raihan hates to admit it, she’s right. Things might turn out worse if Raihan doesn’t get his arse moving and start talking to Leon. He thought about all the things that might happen if he didn’t do it. Leon either locked away from Raihan, heartbroken and depressed over his relationship, or worst, Ace and him getting married. Okay the other two may seem way worse, but having Leon tying the knot with Ace leaves zero chance for Raihan.

This started to rile him up. He looked at Nessa and, as if she could read his mind, she nodded and let him go.

Raihan scavenge through the charity, seeking for the sight of purple locks in the sea of bodies. The more he searched, the less luck he had for finding his friend. As he was about to give up and wait it out, he spots Piers on the sidelines.

“Hey Piers.”

Piers stared at Raihan as he approached.

“What do you want?” He grumpily asked.

“Aw I can’t say hi to an old mate?”

“Usually the times you come and say hi is followed with a need for help.”

Raihan placed a hand on his chest, offended by the comment.

“I’m hurt Piers. I really am.”

“Oh piss off and tell me what you want ya bloody wanker.”

“Yeah yeah. You’re no fun.” Piers rolled his eyes at the response.

“Have you seen Leon? Been trying to search for the guy, but it seems like he disappeared all of a sudden.”

“He went out into the hallways with Ace.”

“Thanks mate! I could always count on you,” Raihan said as he ruffled Piers' hair.

He then went out of the ballroom, entering the hallway. At first he didn’t spot Leon nor Ace as the hallway seemed to be empty, but before he left he could hear faint voices down the hall. They appeared to be louder than the muffled voices in the ballroom. Raihan followed the sound, tip toeing his way there. As he got closer, he hid himself amongst the shadows, eavesdropping on the two’s argument.

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this Ace! What have I done to deserve this? Please, just, just tell me. I’ll do anything just-”

“This! This is what you’ve done. Arceus, look at you. A grown man balling his eyes out over what, me doing my own thing? Why do you have to be so clingy and controlling all the time Leon? I thought you trusted me.”

“I do, it’s just-”

“It’s just what? Me going to other women and conversing with them? Are you telling me that I can’t do that? Geez, if I can’t talk to them might as well take away that privilege from you too, hm? Sonia wouldn’t mind that, would she?”

Leon choked on his words, afraid of what to say next. Ace sighed, rubbing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

“Fix yourself, will ya. The guests are going to start to worry over your disappearance from the event,” he said as he walked away, entering the ballroom as he left.

Leon stood there alone in the dim and silent hallway. The only thing that filled the silence was his constant sniffles and gasp for air as he cried.

“Crying ain’t good for pretty skin like yours,” Raihan said aloud.

Leon whipped his head towards the voice, noticing Raihan.

“Rai?” he softly said as he tried to wipe his tears away.

Raihan walked towards him, helping Leon with his tears. The shorter man looked up at him as he did so. Raihan stared back. His honey eyes seemed so, sullen.

“I heard the whole thing,” Raihan said.

Leon looked away, ashamed of the scene.

“You don’t deserve that Lee. What he’s done to you is unforgivable.”

“How should you know that? He said that I was the one at fault.”

Raihan looked at him, stuttering as he spoke. “Because, because-”

“Because what Rai?” Leon impatiently asked as he looked back at Raihan.

Icey blue meets honey gold.

This is his chance, his shot on telling the truth to Leon. To show him how much better off he is without Ace. “ _ Remember what Nessa and Sonia told you _ ,” he thought.

“Because, Leon, you deserve so much better. Everything about you deserves to be praised and loved. Look Lee, what Ace said is untrue. There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re not controlling, you’re just looking out for others, caring for them. And you being clingy, I find that as a plus. Having your company, your addictive smile, your unforgettable laugh by my side each and every day would make me the happiest guy in Galar.”

Raihan held onto Leon’s cheek, blushing as he continued on. “Lee, everything about you is so perfect, so kind. Sometimes I wonder who in the heavens had the right to create a guy like you. Ever since I met you, you’ve flipped my world. And if Ace can’t see how much of a great guy you are, then he doesn’t deserve you. No one does if they treat you that way.”

As if the world had slowed down, Leon and Raihan stared at one another, both of their faces rosey pink after Raihan’s (semi) confession to Leon. Eyes glistening in the dim corridor, they suddenly felt a pull towards each other, Raihan leaning down, closing the gap between the two. But before their lips touched, a call was heard.

“Leon!” Ace yelled.

Raihan and Leon pulled apart, placing some distance between the two. Raihan shied away, looking off into somewhere else.

“So,” Leon began.

“So?”

Leon went up to Raihan, hugging him. Raihan stilled by the sudden action, slowly returning the gesture to the shorter man.

Leon looked up at him, smiling as he said, “Thanks Rai. I, I really needed that. It means a lot especially coming from you. Just, thank you, for everything.”

Ace called Leon once more, sounding impatient. Leon pulled away from the embrace, making Raihan miss the warmth that Leon provided.

“I better get going before he gets more upset.”

“ Are you sure you want to?”

Leon nodded. “ I think it’s better for me to. And besides, I have things that I need to reconcile with him.”

Leon waved farewell before entering the ballroom.

…

Arceus what has he done. He just confessed his feelings to Leon right after his breakdown. Raihan doesn’t know if this is the best or worst thing that has ever happened to him. And Arceus, he almost kissed Leon. He was so close, their breaths being felt against their lips. Raihan almost kissed Leon’s lips.

He wanted to screech and cry over what had happened, but doing it in an empty hallway outside the event didn’t seem like the best option. I mean, no one wants to walk in and see a 6’8” tall man rolled into a ball of shame on the middle of the hallway floor now don’t they?

At such defeat, Raihan added it to his little scoreboard.

0 - 9

He sighed at such a loss. So close yet so far. With having nothing else to do, Raihan decides to leave the event, calling a taxi as he exits. When the cab arrived he was met with a call of his name. He turned around, spotting Leon running towards him.

“Raihan wait!” Leon exclaimed as he ran.

“Lee? What’s wrong?”

Leon held up a hand, catching his breath.

“I just wanted to tell you that I did it.”

Raihan looked at him with confusion written all over his face. “Did what?”

“I broke up with Ace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter ended up longer than I expected.
> 
> Edit: I decided to clean some things up after having my friend read it aloud to me.


	4. Chapter 4

“Raihan,” Leon whined.

It’s been like this lately. Ever since Leon broke up with Ace a few days ago, he comes to Raihan’s home more often than usual. It’s not like it’s a bad thing. Raihan doesn't mind Leon’s visits. It's just that his apparent stay overs tend to do little to no help for Raihan’s heart. And today was no different.

“Raihan,” Leon whined once more, his face squashed against the pillow as he laid on the couch. Raihan towered over him, leaning against the backside of the seat. He looked like a depressed sobble (if sobble wasn’t even depressed already). Raihan found it odd.

When Leon isn’t at his place, he’s the adoring and cheerful champion that everyone loves. But behind closed doors (specifically Raihan’s closed doors), Leon is a gloomy man complaining over his broken relationship. What didn’t help was the discarded ice cream placed on the coffee table and the soap opera playing in the background. “ _ This is the most cliche-ish thing he’s done up to date _ .”

Leon was still in his champion clothing, excluding his infamous sponsored cape, leaving little to no room for Raihan’s eye to explore. His eyes stopped at his shorts. “ _ Were they always that short? _ ” He pondered.

Leon cried out again, snapping Raihan out of his trance. “ _ Now’s not the time, brain. _ ” He moved up, sitting on the arm of the couch as he stared down at his friend’s sullen form.

“Yes Lee?”

Leon muffled through the pillow.

“I can’t understand you if you do that y’know.”

Leon turned over, staring back at Raihan. He had under bags just below his eyes. He looked so exhausted and Raihan pitied him for it.

“Why does it still hurt Rai? I just don’t get it!” Leon complained.

“Well feelings can’t just poof out of existence.”

“I wished it could…” Leon mumble. Raihan sighed. It kinda feels like he’s handling a teenage girl. Leon stretched out his arm, grabbing the ice cream and ate it. Raihan takes what he said back, he is handling a teenage girl.

Raihan snatched the ice cream, pulling it away from Leon.

“Hey!” Leon yelled. “Give it back you arse!”

“You don’t need this.” Raihan pushed Leon’s face as he leaned over to grab back his lost carton. “Besides, you’ll thank me later.”

The more Leon pushed in, the more Raihan raised the carton from his reach. Raihan was quite grateful for his advantage of being tall, having longer limbs than the shorter man. He was winning a challenge for once in his life, or so he thought. What he wasn’t grateful for was the sheer strength the shorter man held, pushing Raihan against the couch and making him drop the ice cream.

Leon was on top of Raihan. They stayed like for a while being both appalled by the sudden force Leon displayed. Raihan ears started to burn as Leon stared at him. It didn’t help the way Leon straddled his legs either. If on cue, Leon’s eyes widen realizing the state they were in. His cheeks seemed to burn as he hurriedly slid off of Raihan.

“Raihan, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I just thought I could-”

Stumbling on his words, Leon tries to figure out how to apologize for his clumsy actions. His words got caught in his throat once he heard Raihan laugh. Leon stared at him, worried about why he was laughing.

“What’s so funny?,” he asked.

It took Raihan some time to respond, giggling a word out as he tried to explain. As his laughter died down, he looked at Leon with a smug expression.

“Just this, all of this. The way you’re reacting like those teenage girls in the movies.”

“I’m not acting like a teenage girl,” Leon pouted like a little kid. Raihan snickered at his reply, making the champion more upset. 

“Hey cheer up champ. I was only teasing ya.”

Leon didn’t respond to that, only grumpily leaning against his seat as he stared at the television.

“Here, how about we changed the channel,” Raihan said as he grabbed the remote. He switched through the many programs, stopping at one of Galar’s famous late night talk shows. They seemed like they were guesting some of the actors for the latest pokemon movie remake. A man with lavender hair joked with the woman with magenta. Everyone laughed in response and so did Leon.

Raihan watched as Leon’s mood slowly brightened as the show went on. But like all good things that happened in Raihan’s life, Leon’s smile faltered. The host bid his guest farewell and moved on to their next topic. This topic was none other than the break up between Leon and Ace. Raihan cringed after hearing that.

The host reported the disappointing news of such an event and the crowd awed in response. Some fans were even vocal about the break up, complaining on how they were so perfect for eachother. “ _ Oh if only they knew _ ,” Raihan thought. The host ventured on, stating how the whole event went. It didn’t help that there was a video recording presented, showing how it all went down.

There, Leon and Ace making a scene during the charity event. They watched as the two tried to quietly argue with one another. Leon pulling Ace as he tried to talk to him while the other ignoring him as he talked to the guest. Leon looked annoyed by that action, forcing Ace to face him.

“We’re done,” was all that was heard when the bodies around them went quiet. Leon then fled the scene, leaving Ace flabbergasted.

It cuts back to the host, acting sad as he responds to the whole video. What made it worse was how his mood shifted, stating how Leon and Ace are now up for grabs. Before Raihan and Leon could hear the crowd's response, Raihan turned off the telly.

Raihan stared at Leon, gazing at him with worry. He seemed taciturn, hair covering his face as he looked towards the floor.

“You okay there Lee?”

No response. Raihan schooched closer to Leon, closing the distance between the two. He held a piece of Leon’s hair, pushing it behind his ear.

Leon looked at him, eyes swelling as he glanced at Raihan’s face. He looked back down, shaking his head.

Raihan pulled him close, letting him rest upon his chest.

“I don’t know what to do anymore, Rai.”

Raihan closed his eyes, shushing Leon. They sat like that for a couple of minutes, Raihan holding Leon together as he slowly broke apart.

Raihan, always helping Leon pick up the pieces. He pondered on what to do. How could he get back the Leon he knew, the jolly guy he was. How could he light the fire in him? He sat in silence, exploring his mind for ideas. He looked across the room, examining the things that filled the area. Suddenly an ultra ball caught his eye causing a lightbulb above Raihan’s head to light up.

Raihan pushed Leon away causing Leon to look at him in question.

“Let’s have a pokemon battle. Three v three at the stadium.”

“Now?”

“Yes now.”

Raihan got up from the couch, hurriedly grabbing his things as he walked towards the exit. Leon quickly followed after, trying to fix himself as they left Raihan’s home. Raihan bolted through the corridor, running through the quiet halls of the Hammerlocke castle. Luckily Leon wasn’t far behind.

“Last one there is a sore loser,” Raihan yelled.

“You’ll be eating those words!” Leon exclaimed.

\---

In the end, Leon stayed true to his words quite literally. As Raihan was inching towards the entrance of the giant field, he abruptly tripped. Leon passed him. He was standing at the entrance, laughing as he watched Raihan get up from the ground.

“Ha ha very funny,” Raihan gumbled. He rubbed the side of his face, hissing at the pain. Leon stood next to him giggling as he watched.

“Aw Raihan, do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?” 

And like a snap, Raihan’s brain short circuited. He stood there, staring at Leon as he smiled towards Raihan. His brain slowly started to process what he said, making Raihan’s face heat up at the comment. He playfully pushed Leon as he looked away.

“Oh sod off.” Leon howled at the reply.

When things started to calm down, they both walked towards the middle of the stadium. They shook hands as usual.

“Let’s make a bet.” Leon seemed intrigued by the comment. “If I win, you’ll stop acting like a teenage girl.”

“I’m not a teenage girl,” Leon said under his breath. He sighed, thinking of what to bet on until his eyes light up. “If I win then you’ll go out with me to the wild area.”

“Deal.”

Each trainer stood away from each other, standing in their respective spots on the grassy terrain. They both took out their pokeballs readying their stance as they threw them. Raihan sent out his trusty Flygon while Leon sent out Rhyperior. Their cries boom through the empty stadium, bouncing off the walls.

Raihan grinned at Leon before commanding his pokemon. “Flygon, sandstorm!”

“You know that doesn’t affect Rhyperior right?” Leon yelled across the field.

“Oh I know,” Raihan said under his breath. Flygon started to flap its wings, blowing the sand until it roared across the arena.

“Rhyperior, stone edge!” The ground shook beneath Rhyperior as rocks seemed to levitate around it. Eyeing Flygon, it threw each one at the dragon, though Flygon was quick enough to evade thanks to the sandstorm.

“Use crunch!” Flygon charged at the giant rock readying its fangs as it flew, but seemingly the other was quick to catch on. As Flygon attacked, damaging the pokemon a bit, Rhyperior used stone edge again. Flygon was badly hit, being thrown across the stadium by the force of the rocks. By that, Flygon was down.

Raihan grin grew more fierce as he sent out his second pokemon. Goodra stood strong against the sandstorm patiently waiting for it’s owners' command.

“Hydro pump!” Goodra mouth started to glow, gathering water before shooting it at the rock/ground type.

“Watch out,” Leon cried but it was too late. Rhyperior was too slow to dodge the attack, having itself damaged by a super effective move. It stood there, having a few seconds until it dropped on the grass.

“How’s about that?!” Leon shook his head in reply as he chuckled to himself. He sent out Dragapult, commanding him to use dragon breath. Goodra barley dodge the attack, taking some scratches. As they both balance themselves on the field, they took some chip damage from the sandstorm as it raged. Goodra prepared yet another hydro pump for the fellow dragon only for it to cause a quarter of its health. Dragapult fired back with another dragon breath knocking down the slimy beast. 

“Last pokemon,” Raihan sighed. “Let’s make it worth it.”

He sent out his Duraludon within the sand. Pulling out his pokeball, Raihan gigantamax the steel dragon, taking a selfie as usual. The steel dragon grew in size becoming a large tower. It looked down upon the tiny lizard before landing its signature g-max depletion move. The dragapult didn’t get a chance to escape before fainting.

On his last pokemon, Leon sent out Charizard, gigantamaxing it as well. Both pocket monsters stared amongst each other in their gigantamax form. The same went with their trainers. Raihan gazed upon Leon across the room. He looked at his eyes, seeing the fire he longed for. Duraludon tried to attack first, creating a giant stone wall in front of it. But before he could lay a single attack, Charizard sent out a g-max wildfire, hurting the pokemon in one hit. And like all the matches Raihan had with Leon, Raihan’s Duraludon collapsed to the floor returning back into its ultra ball.

Raihan exhaled out of his nostrils in defeat as the storm subsided. Looking back at Leon, he watched as the shorter man dust out all the sand in his hair after returning Charizard to his ball. Leon smiled at Raihan, giving him his genuine smile Raihan missed. He returned the grin as he approached the man.

“Seems like I lost once again.”

“Appears so.”

The more Raihan stared at Leon’s gleaming form, the more he wished to kiss those smiles off his face. As Raihan was about to talk, Leon’s Rotom came flying out, warning him about how late the time was. Leon nodded to his phone before it returned back into his pocket.

“I would love to stay and rub my victory in your face, but I have a meet and greet tomorrow,” Leon sadly said.

“Hey don’t worry about that. I think losing to you twice today is enough for me.” Raihan walked forward, pulling Leon along by the shoulder towards the exit of the stadium. “I’ll walk you out. Don’t want you getting lost in the stadium now don’t we.”

Leon laughed. “Yeah you’re right.”

They walked towards the exit waiting for a ride for Leon. As they waited, Leon shivered through the night. Without any thought, Raihan pulled off his jacket handing the puffy piece of fabric towards the purple hair man.

“No it’s okay Rai. I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t ‘no’ me Leon. You’re my guest and by curtesy I must take care of my guest,” Raihan jokingly said as he bowed at the champion. Leon snorted at his act. Raihan handed his jacket once more. He looked at the jacket, then back at Raihan. He hesitated before taking the cloth and putting it on. It seemed to be a bit too big for Leon, going past the palms of his hands by a little. Leon blushed as Raihan stared at him, flustered by the attention he was receiving. Raihan gazed away.

“You look cute,” He commented. If Raihan didn’t look away from Leon, he would see how red he was. Leon wanted to protest but the dear taxi bird saved Raihan’s arse once again. Leon walked into the cart, but turned around to meet Raihan’s gaze.

“Wait Raihan! About the bet. Let’s do it this weekend.”

“Yeah sure champ.”

“In front of the Hammerlocke city entrance at 3 pm.”

“Got it.”

“Don’t be late.”

“You should be saying that to yourself.”

They both laughed. Raihan stepped back, watching the Corviknight take the cart to the sky. Leon waved farewell and Raihan did the same. He watched as the pokemon grew smaller and smaller, disappearing into the night sky.

\---

Raihan rummage through his clothings, scavenging for his jacket. He had little to no recognition on what happened last night. As he entered the living room he spotted a maroon cape sprawled on the couch. Memories of the night devoured his mind. “ _ You look cute _ ,” Raihan thought amongst himself. Arceus, he can’t believe he said that to Leon.

Sighing, he went back into his room to look for another jacket. As he pulled on one of the fabrics, a box fell to the floor. Raihan picked it up, examining the container. He notices the design on it, realizing what the box is. “ _ It can’t be _ .”

He slowly opened the box, peeking at what was inside. As soon as he opened it, he immediately closed it, shoving it within the closet. After seeing what was inside, Raihan’s whole body felt the never ending dread and guilt he buried deep within him. He quickly snapped out of it. “ _ It’s okay, it's over. There’s no need to be reminiscing in the past _ .”

Raihan went back into his living room, grabbing Leon’s cape. Suddenly his rotom phone came zooming out.

“Zzir! You want to zzzee thizz!” Before Raihan could ask why his phone showed the many pictures of Leon… wearing his jacket. Leon is wearing his. If this day couldn't get any weirder.

“Am I dreaming?”

“I don’t believe zzo.”

Raihan stood in silence, biting the bottom of his lip as he stared at the pictures.

“Save them for me will ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me posting earlier than my "semi" usual posting time.  
> I hope you all enjoy today's chapter and I hope you have a lovely day as per usual!


	5. Chapter 5

“He’s late.”

Raihan stood at the entrance of Hammerlocke overlooking the wild area. It’s been ten minutes and he hasn’t shown up. He closed his eyes, pondering on what goes on in that shorter man's mind that could get him so lost. Exhaling out through his nose, Raihan looked back onto the field, observing each and every pokemon that roams the wild area’s land.

“ _What to do, what to do_ ,” he thought. He sat down, thinking of something for the time being. His mind traces back to the fiasco that happened a few days ago. He remembers how Leon was so dumbfounded after discovering what he had done to the internet. He didn’t know that he could easily break it by just wearing Raihan’s jacket. Raihan chuckled at the thought of it as well.

He still remembers that morning, how he measly rummage through all his things just to find his jacket with the champion. But that wasn’t the only thing he found. Bits of buried memories seeped through Raihan’s thoughts, reminding him about **that** box he found that day.

He should’ve thrown it out, or better yet, burn the damn thing. Rubbing his temples, Raihan tried to think of another event hoping for his mind to reminisce on another thought, but his mind still replayed on what was inside. He hated what it held, hated everything about the bloody box. He should've rejected the thing once it was handed to him, should’ve said that he only wished to watch the event, not join it. No, he shouldn’t have left. If he didn’t leave then all of this wouldn’t have happened. If only he wasn’t such an idiot he-

“Raihan!”

Raihan looked back, turning towards the call of his name. He spots Leon landing his Charizard right in front of him, watching him quickly get down and smile as he ran towards him.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. It’s just that the chairman called me over for an important meeting and… Hey, are you okay?”

Leon worriedly looked up at Raihan, his body moving closer as he placed a hand on his tense shoulder. Tense? Since when did Raihan ever get so tense? He looked down at Leon, relaxing his body at the feel of his touch.

“Yeah, I’m… okay.”

“You sure.”

Leon’s eyes were filled with uncertainty, not realizing how close they were. Raihan could hear the hammering of his heart the closer Leon got. “ _He’s too close_ ,” Raihan thought. Leon’s face was a few inches away when he examined Raihan causing him to blush at such a close proximity. It was suffocating for him. Quickly Raihan grabbed Leon’s cap, pulling it down to block his face.

“Hey-”

“I’m fine champ. It’s nothing to worry about.”

Leon snatched his hat from Raihan, fixing it upon his head as his cheeks turned a bit pink. Raihan chuckled at the sight, ruffling Leon’s head and messing up his once fixed hat. Leon nudged at him, laughing as well.

“So what’s the plan?”

Leon looked off into the distance, rubbing his hand against his chin. His eyes lit up when he noticed something across the wild area. Raihan looks at what Leon was staring at, noticing a giant purple beam rage through the sky. Before he could get a word in, Leon shoves his phone up to his face.

“There’s been news about gigantimax flapples and appletuns that reside in the dens lately. I was hoping to catch at least one of them.”

Raihan examines the apple pokemon through Leon’s phone.

“You called me just to catch a gigantamax apple.” Leon nods his head. “Why couldn’t you just catch one yourself? You're more than capable of doing so.”

Leon looks down at his feet, playing with the hem of his shirt as he hides his face away.

“Well you see, I’ve been having a bit of trouble with, uh, catching them.”

“You’re joking.” Leon didn’t respond to Raihan’s comment. Raihan cocked his eyebrow in amusement.

“I was hoping that I’ll have a better chance to catch one with you since dragon pokemon seem to like you a whole lot.”

Leon’s face started to heat up the more he spoke, averting his eyes from the taller man. He was worried that Raihan would make fun of him for not being able to catch a giant apple. Though Raihan only smiled at his friend, placing an arm around his shoulder.

“So where do we start?”

Leon's eyes widened as he looked at him. He beamed back at Raihan, causing the gym leader to squint at the literal brightness this man projecting. As Raihan rubbed his eyes, he was pulled through the field, running down the hill as Leon dragged him towards the many dens of Galar.

Battle after battle, fight after fight, Raihan was slowly getting exhausted from today's activity. As for Leon, well he seemed very determined to find the apple pokemon, jogging back and forth to every lit up den. Raihan sat on the grass, catching his breath as he watched the purple hair man check their latest den.

“Any luck?”

Leon shook his head as he walked towards Raihan. Raihan patted the spot next to him, signaling Leon to sit.

“I don’t understand. There was a lot last time I did this.” Leon ruffled through his hair, tugging at his roots as he groaned in frustration.

“Maybe it’s because you killed them all.” Leon scarily glared at Raihan causing him to raise his hands in defense. “I was just joking with ya mate. Calm your tits.”

Leon looked away, bundling himself against his knees.

“This day was a total disaster,” Leon sulked. Raihan watched out of pity, rubbing the back of his neck as he rested. He then spots a small pinkish blue pokemon rummaging through the grass. It cowardly hides behind the plant, watching the two trainers.

Raihan stood up and carefully walked towards the small pokemon. He stopped at a few feet from the little one, crouching down as he sweetly smiles at the little thing. It tries to shield itself from Raihan, but once the taller man hands an oran berry it seems to slowly come out. It watches Raihan’s for a bit, then it teleports near his hand. It sniffs the berry before eating it happily. Raihan offered more to the pokemon, having it jumped up on his lap as it ate.

“It seems like someone made a new friend.”

Leon stood behind him as he watched the wild pokemon eat. The pokemon looked up at Leon, smelling more berries off of the champion. Suddenly the little thing teleports to Leon’s arms, crying out for his food as well.

“It seems like the Hatenna wants some of your berries too,” Raihan said as he watched the pokemon rub itself against Leon’s bag.

Leon laughed at the little one, offering some of his berries. He smiled as he watched Hatenna eat some of it. Raihan on the other hand took out his phone and took some photos of the two. When he was about to take his last photo he notices a Hatterene towering over Leon. Quickly, he grabbed Leon and pushed him away from its attack.

They skid across the terrain, holding each other close. Once they stopped, Raihan checked Leon making sure if he was okay, moving his hand across the shorter man’s body for any injury. When he looked at his face, turning it side to side, he noticed Leon’s shocked expression, eyes dazed as he looked at Raihan. They stared into each others eyes before something between them wiggled.

The little Hatenna escaped its confine of being squished between the two trainers, running towards the taller pokemon. The two men watched as Hatterene holds the smaller pokemon close, hugging it as it cuddles within its grasp.

“Seems like Hatterene found its baby,” Raihan said.

“Yeah...”

Raihan felt a drop of water hit the top of his head. He looked up, staring at the dark clouds that form above him. Soon more water seems to trinkle down on the trainers. The two hurriedly got up, searching for a place of refuge as the rain carried on.

“Over there!” Leon yelled as he points towards a cave hidden by the rocks. They ran quickly to its entrance, pushing through the drops as they shield their eyes from the rain. They entered its mouth, huffing as they pause at its entrance.

“Seems like,” Raihan inhaled, “the rain isn’t going to stop anytime sooner.”

“Yeah.” Leon stared at the rain. “We better set up camp then.”

He walked deeper into the cave, checking it’s perimeter before discovering a large opening.

“This’ll do.”

Raihan stood next to Leon, observing the walls of the cave. He hummed in agreement as he stood in the middle.

“You should start setting up the tent while I prepare some food.”

Leon nodded, removing his bag before digging for his camp set. As Leon prepared their tent, Raihan started placing down all the goods, assembling everything before starting the flame. Once Leon finished his part of the job, he threw out all of his pokemon, allowing them to roam the cave. Raihan did the same as well, watching his pokemon happily play with Leon’s own. Charizard and Darulodon seemed to be the happier pair compared to the others, chatting away as they waited for Raihan to finish.

“You need some help,” Leon asked.

“Yeah. I can’t tell if I made it too sweet or too spicy.”

Raihan held the ladle near Leon’s face, allowing the purple hair man to test it. He looked content as he tasted the curry, moaning as he swallowed it all.

“It’s perfect Rai! There’s no need to add extra.”

Raihan smiled at his comment, softley blushing at the praise. The two trainers handed each of their pokemon their fair share, leaving the rest for themselves. Leon dug in once he received his own, munching down Raihan’s cooking. As for Raihan, he slowly ate his food as he watched. It wasn’t long before Leon finished his food, sighing as he relaxed.

“Arceus, I love your cooking Rai.”

Raihan grinned, picking at his food before taking another bite. There was a calm silence between the two. It wasn’t the usual awkward silence though, no, this was different. It was a silence that was peaceful, a silence that felt reassuring.

“Thank you again Rai. For saving me earlier. I don’t know what would happen if you weren’t there.”

“You’ll get hurt. That’s what would’ve happened.”

Leon quietly laughed to himself.

“You’re right. What would I be without you.” Leon leaned on Raihan’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he rested. Raihan sat there stiffly, panicking at Leon’s close proximity to him. As Raihan tried to calm his gay heart, Leon moved in closer, placing his face near the side of Raihan’s neck. He shivered at the feel of Leon’s breath.

“Thank you Raihan, for everything.” Leon paused for a bit before continuing. “I could always trust you. For being there when no one wasn’t. For helping me when no one couldn’t. You were always the first to respond, and I’m so grateful for that Rai. If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve been sulking for my whole life. I love you for that, for counting on you all the time.” Leon chuckled. “You’ve always put up with my crap and weren’t annoyed about it. Even… even for the time I yelled at you, you still stayed. You’ve always stayed and never left my side.”

Raihan sat there turning away from Leon’s face as guilt surged through his body. Everything started to feel wrong. The touch of Leon seems to burn at Raihan’s skin making the taller man want to pull back. Leon shouldn’t be praising him, telling him that he was grateful that Raihan stayed at his side. No, not after what he did a long time ago.

Raihan finished his food, gathering both his and Leon’s plate before slowly moving Leon away.

“C’mon mate, it’s getting late.”

Leon yawned as he got up, sluggishly walking towards the tent. Raihan cleaned up, packing all the items before heading in. He took his spot a few inches away from Leon as he laid. He stared at his resting face, examining the man’s temples before shutting off the lights.

\---

“ _Raihan!_ ” The purple hair man called. “ _I’ve been looking all over for you. Where have you been?_ ”

The shorter male ran towards Raihan, hugging him in a tight grasp. He looked up at him with a wide grin plastered on his face. Raihan cupped his cheeks, holding it still before leaning in and kissing him. Raihan then smothered the shorter man’s face, kissing each and every side of his temples. The other man laughed at Raihan’s nonsense, pulling in the taller man for another quick kiss.

“ _I’ve missed you_ ,” the short male said. Raihan hummed in response, cuddling him as they stood. Raihan placed his head on top of the other, breathing in his smell before leaning down and kissing the side of his neck.

“ _I love you, ya know,_ ” Raihan whispered.

“ _You do?_ ”

Raihan leaned back, observing the shorter males face and caressed it.

“ _I’ve always._ ”

The other smiled sweetly, leaning into Raihan’s touch, yet his face seemed to falter. His hand grabbed Raihan’s wrist, pulling it away while looking down at the floor.

“ _Then why didn’t you tell me?_ ” He asked.

Raihan took a step back, confused by the sudden shift of mood. The man walked forward, moving closer as Raihan moved farther away. 

“ _What are you talking-_ ”

“ _You know what I’m talking about Rai._ ”

He grabbed a hold of Raihan, holding him still so he wouldn’t escape. Raihan tried to wiggle his way free, clawing and pushing the other man, but it was no use.

“ _Why didn’t you save me sooner, Rai. Why didn’t you fight for me?_ ”

Raihan turned away, ashamed to face the purple hair man as he struggled.

“ _Stop,_ ” Raihan begged.

“ _Is it because you’re a coward? Is it because you can’t stand up for yourself?_ ”

“ _No-_ ”

“ _Or is it because you can’t win. You can’t win anything can you?”_ the shorter male laughed. _“That’s why you left right?_ _**Raihan, Champion of Kalos** _ _._ ”

\---

“NO!” Raihan yelled as he woke up. He was shaking, cold sweat running down his face as he sat. Leon was at his side observing his friend's face. He leaned in, touching his shoulder, but Raihan jumped away. The gym leader looked at him before leaning against Leon’s chest.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he whispered as he tugged the confines of Leon’s clothes. Leon was confused at first, yet he still slowly hugged Raihan, combing his hair for comfort.

“Hey, it’s okay, Rai. Just a bad dream, is all.”

Oh how Raihan wished it all was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowow  
> I've finished this earlier than I expected. I apologize if this chapter isn't really a lot. I really tried figuring out on what to do and not force it out like I always do. But I had fun writing this.  
> As always, thank you for reading! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Raihan looked down at his phone reading the many news articles that appeared for today’s special event. Leon was competing against Lance, the Champion of Johto. He mentioned it to him after their night out in the wild area when the two trainers were about to depart. Raihan was surprised to hear the news, feeling excited to know that the man he's adorned since his start of being a pokemon trainer is coming to Galar. He was stoked to see the match, watching both his friend and his idol compete to see who was the best.

"You'll get your arse handed to ya," Raihan teased, but deep down he knew Leon would win. If Leon is capable of beating him, he’s capable of beating any other champion. Speaking of champion, Raihan should bring something for his idol to sign if he was going to meet the man. 

He scoured through his desk, moving things around left and right. As he picked up one of his books, a letter fell to the floor. Raihan spots the paper, picking it up and examining it. He knew what this letter was just by seeing the stamp that held it closed. It was mixed with reds and blues, having a design of both a bird-like and deer pokemon engraved on the seal.

_ To: Gym Leader Raihan _

_ From: The Pokemon League of Kalos _

With a sharp inhale, he opened the letter reading what was inside.

_ Dear Gym Leader Raihan, _

_ We would like to invite you to Kalos to participate in the quest to become the new champion. Our Champion, Diantha, took an interest in your battling skills and wishes to compete against your strengths. Your chairman was also informed of the event and gave you permission to join, so there is no need to worry. All transportation and housing are already provided as well as food and other basic necessities. The event starts later this month. We hope to see you there. _

_ -The Pokemon League of Kalos _

Raihan folded the paper, placing it back into its confines. It’s been a year since he last saw this. It taunted him the more he looked at it, reminding him of his mistakes of leaving and betraying Leon all because he was a petty loser who wanted to win something for once. Before he could trash the letter, Raihan’s phone flew out of his pocket.

“Zzir, thirty minutezz before the match zztartzz.”

“Thanks rotom.”

Raihan shoved the letter in his pocket, grabbing his things as he left his home.

\---

The crowd roared through the stadium as the two champions stared back at one another. They threw out their pokemons onto the field, allowing them to release their cries as they exit their confines. Raihan watched at the pit, keeping an eye on Leon and Lance. It felt like he was in a trance, seeing both trainers command their pokemon as they fought. Raihan leaned against the wall, placing both his hands in his pockets as he rested.

He will never admit it, but Raihan was quite jealous. Jealous of both trainers, trainers who were loved across their regions, who reigned as champions. They’ve lived in glory, basked in their title, and are considered the strongest of their land. Back then Raihan always wanted that, wanted the fame that they held. Yet in the end he was cast aside and was placed as a gym leader. He has heard that many people believed that he was a strong appointment, being the one who mostly competed against Leon in the finals.

But he always lost, and through that lost grew exhaustion, exhaustion of being placed as the second best. Yes, people did love Raihan, yes he did have that fame, but during those times all he could think about was beating Leon. And that, that burnt him out. Ever Since he received that letter, it was like a new hope, a new path to victory. It was a place where Raihan could prove to himself that maybe, just maybe, he’s worth something.

So out of impulse, he took the invitation, left for three months, and then returned. After that, Raihan never wanted to talk about it, nor even think about it. But it’s been eating him up. No matter how hard he hides it, it always finds a way to remind him of what he’s done.

Raihan took out the letter, staring at the stamp. He should tell Leon, be honest with him and come clean. But what if he hates him after this, what if Leon doesn’t wish to be his friend anymore. Raihan closes his eyes listening to the boisterous crowd. 

“Isn’t it impolite to sleep during a special event like this?”

Raihan knew that voice anywhere. He turned around glaring at the shorter man who stood at the pit's entrance.

“What do you want Ace?” He said with a snare.

The other man laughed, a devilish smirk placed upon his face as he looked back at Raihan.

“What? An old friend can’t say hi?”

The crowd cheered on, chanting as the two pokemon cries seemed to explode through the building. A red hue shined through the hallway, highlighting Ace's features as he smiled back at Raihan.

"I'm not surprised to see you here. Taken that you're here to see Leon lose as well."

Raihan scoffed at the comment. "As if."

Ace walked towards the taller man, looking him up and down to only have his eyes spot the letter within Raihan's grasp, cocking his eyebrow in question.

"Now what do we have here?"

Ace tried to snatch it, but Raihan was quick to respond, pulling back.

"Back off Ace."

Ace took a step back, raising a hand in defense. Raihan held the letter close, keeping it out of Ace's view. He stood at his full height, staring down at the shorter man with eyes glowing in the dim hallway.

"Why are you here?"

Unfazed by Raihan's burning glare, Ace stood his ground, staring back at the taller man.

"The same reason why you're here."

He walked forward,standing at a distance with the gym leader as he looked out to the field. Raihan eyed the man, suspicious of his intentions. The other man stared at Leon, watching the champion command his pokemon on the field.

“It makes sense why you like the man. Kind, cheerful, and an idiot just like you,” he laughed. “I got to admit, you two are perfect for eachother, but it doesn’t mean you will be.”

They both watched as Lance’s Gyarados powers up it’s dynamax moves before firing it at Leon’s Charizard.

“What makes you think that I won’t win over Leon?”

“You should know why.” Ace looked at Raihan. “I’ve always envied you. If you didn’t join the dragon gym then I would’ve been the new gym leader,” he paused, “I should’ve been the new gym leader, but they chose you because you were the only one who could rival Leon's strength.”

“You took everything I’ve wanted. So in return, I’ll take everything you wanted.” Ace walked up to Raihan, grinning up at him. “Just because you won this round doesn’t mean you’ll win the rest.”

“You bitch!” Raihan pulled Ace by the collar, dropping the letter in exchange. Before he could lay another hand on the shorter man, a loud explosion rumbled the building. The two trainers looked out, seeing Leon and his Charizard standing strong as the crowd cheered.

“Holyshit,” Ace said under his breath, “He won.”

“Of course he won.”

Leon waved at the crowd as he exited. He entered the pit and spotted Raihan holding up Ace as they stared at him.

“Raihan? Ace?”

Raihan immediately lets go of Ace, making him drop to the floor. The trainer grumbles as he hits the concrete, glaring at Raihan.

“What are you two doing here?”

“I came to watch your match,” Ace said as he got up, dusting himself off. “And a chance to talk.”

“Well I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Raihan stood near Leon, grabbing his arm as he dragged him to the exit. “Leon here has a tone of interviews to do, so if you wish to talk to the champ then try never.”

Leon stopped, pulling Raihan close. “What if he has something important?” he whispered.

“The only thing that is important is bad news. Now c’mon let’s go, you’ll thank me later.”

Leon looked back at Ace then walked away with Raihan, exiting the scene. Ace watched them quickly disappear, amused by Raihan’s avoidance, but before he left he noticed a letter on the floor. He picked it up, smiling as he looked at it.

\---

The afterparty felt the same as usual. Raihan sat alone at the bar, watching Leon as he spoke to the crowd. He smiled as Leon’s laugh bounced around the room. Before he could order his drink, Leon called his name. The shorter man grabbed his arm.

"Rai! C'mon I have someone you'll like to meet." The champ pulled him off his seat, dragging him to the bodies of people.

"Alright alright," Raihan chuckled.

Leon weaved them through the crowd until they stopped in front of the red haired man.

“Lance, this is Raihan. Raihan, Lance.”

“So you’re Raihan. “ Lance held out his hand. “I’ve heard many things about you.”

Raihan looked at the hand before shaking.

“I hope they’re good things,” he joked. 

Lance chuckled as he let go of the gym leaders grasp. “Trust me, they are.”

“They say that you’re a strong one for a gym leader. Some say that you’re even capable of going against a champion. Knowing that and being a rival to your friend here has me wanting to battle you. And hey, if you win you could even be the champion,” he joked.

Raihan's smile felt awkward. He felt a pain course through his heart and his body started to feel uncomfortable the more he listened to the other champions' compliments. He tried to play it off, hoping that his reaction would go unnoticed, yet his rival seemed to catch on.

“Hey, are you okay?” Leon whispered.

“I think I just need some fresh air." The gym leader looked at Lance. "It was really nice to meet you."

With that he walked away, leaving no room for his friend to say anything. He walked out onto a balcony, leaning against the railing as he combed through his hair. What’s wrong with him? When he thought things were going okay with Leon, all of his demons came back to haunt him. He wished that it could all go away, that he could forget all those mistakes he made in the past. Arceus, he hates himself. His eyes started to swell the more he thought about it, but his mind snapped back into reality when he heard someone open the door.

“The stars look nice today,” Leon said as he relaxed against the railing next to Raihan. He softly smiled up at the sky before returning the smile to Raihan. The taller man turned away, hoping that Leon wouldn’t notice the tears in his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Raihan inhaled then looked back at his friend. “Y-yeah.”

The shorter man grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face him. He looked up at him, eyes filled with determination and worry. 

“What’s wrong Rai?”

Raihan cringed. He was unsure of what to do, afraid of what his voice would tell to the only person he loves and fears. He looked at Leon’s eyes then back to his feet.

“I’m afraid that if I tell you then you’ll hate me.”

“How should something make me hate you?” Leon tilts his head to meet Raihan’s gaze. “Rai, there’s nothing in the world that could make me hate you.”

Raihan looked back at Leon seeing his gentle smile placed upon his lips. He placed his hand upon the purple hair man’s cheek. The other leaned against his touch, lightly blushing in the night. Raihan’s heart was rapidly beating the more he stared at him, making it the only thing he could hear. Before he could think, he kissed Leon.

It was everything he wanted, the warmth of the others mouth, the softness of his lips, but why does it feel wrong? Why does it sting? Raihan pulled back, looking at Leon’s dazed expression as he stared back.

“Aren’t you two the just cutest.”

Raihan and Leon looked at the direction of the voice.

“Ace?” Leon murmured. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Ace walked towards Leon, yet the champion was pulled against Raihan. “I just wanted to inform you that our little friend here has been keeping something very important from you.”

Leon looked at Ace then at Raihan, eyes confused.

“What is he talking about Rai?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Maybe this will ring any bells.” Ace pulled out a letter, holding it between his fingers. Raihan face paled causing him to let go of his tight grip against Leon. “I’m quite surprised, I thought you had to be with your family during the three months you’ve been gone. But this,” he laughed, “This is even better.”

Ace handed the letter to Leon allowing him to read its contents. His face grew grim as his expression grew more confused. Raihan’s mind screamed for him to do something, but he was too shocked to do anything. He just stood and watched, watched as his only chance he had to feel like he's worth something disappeared.

Leon looked up, eyes pleading for an answer, any answer, yet Raihan only looked to the floor, ashamed for what he’s done.

“Raihan?” Leon went up to touch his shoulder, but he immediately jolted away. He looked at his friend, eyes pouring with tears. Out of impulse, Raihan called out his Flygon, jumping on its back before flying away.

The wind roared through his ears, not being able to hear the cry of his name as he fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello again.  
> I can't believe I'm almost done with this fic and I just realize that it's been a month since I first started it. I just want to let you know that I may not be able to post next weeks chapter. So I'm so sorry in advance!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

0 - 10

Even if it wasn't another time he messed up his chance with Leon the scenario that came with it fucked him over. He should've gotten rid of everything when he came back, burn the remains of what he mistakenly accomplished. Or maybe it would've been better if he just stayed in Kalos. Lived the rest of his life as a champion, the dream he always wanted to have.

But was it really?

The thought grew more apparent and his head was starting to hurt. Rubbing the temples of his face, Raihan ordered all his trainers to stop. They all looked at him with worry yet none were brave enough to ask. It’s been like this for a couple of days. They all knew something went down by his change of mood. The way Raihan would hunch during training, closing himself off from any conversation.

Sebastian, one of Raihan’s loyal gym trainers, was the only one to bring up his odd behavior. Though the taller man’s reaction wasn’t so kind. He stared down the young boy, searing through his skull as his mind raced with so many emotions. Before Raihan could say anything that he would regret, he turned away and gave Sebatian more work to do. By this, his gym trainers kept their distance.

“That’s enough for today. Go home and rest up.”

In no mood to converse with his trainers, Raihan was the first to leave the field. As he was about to enter the pit Sebastian called his name. He watched as the other trainer ran towards him.

“What is it?”

“It’s Leon. He’s here again and he’s asking for you.”

Leon.

The last person he wants to talk to. After the event that happened in the afterparty, Raihan’s been ashamed to face the champion. He blocked him through any medium the man could contact him, avoiding any physical contact the other tried to push for. But it seems like the champ can’t take the hint.

Sighing, Raihan walked into the pit. “Tell him I’m not here.”

“Raihan!” Both trainers turned to the voice. Leon stood across the field, staring at the gym leader. He rushed towards him, not listening to one of Raihan’s trainers begging him to leave.

Fear ran through his veins as he stared at Leon’s determined eyes. He knew what was coming. He knew that the smaller man would fight with him, humiliate him in front of his pupils, and then reject him, reject his heart. “ _ No, not today _ .”

Raihan walked away the closer the other came. He blocked out the other’s calls as it bounced off the pit’s walls. He grabbed his stuff in the locker room, gathering his bag before closing the locker’s door. As he turned around the champ stood in his way. He looked down at the purpled haired man, glaring at his face.

“Raihan, please listen. We need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Raihan nudged Leon out of his way, exiting the room as he strode away.

“Wha- Yes there is Rai!” Leon ran up to him, quickly pacing as he tried to match up with Raihan’s big steps. “I know it’s hard for you to talk about this, but please Rai you have to tell me. You never responded to me in days, you haven’t left the gym once, and now you’re avoiding me. Raihan, I’m so confused. I’m confused on why you just left the afterparty and why you kissed me. If this is about the letter, it’s nothing to worry about Rai. Can you just- can you just stop ignoring me like Ace and listen to me!”

Raihan froze in his spot, clenching his fist as his body tensed. “ _ Like Ace _ .” He scoffed to himself. Is that what he became in Leon’s eyes? Just someone who wouldn’t listen. How could he compare him to that man when he was the one who helped him, who listened to him. And not worrying about the letter. What does he mean? That letter is proof to what he’s done, to what he hid for a year. It’s the knife that cut their agreement, their promise that Raihan will be the one to beat him and become champion.

“Rai, I... I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“Go home Leon.”

“Please Raihan I didn’t-”

“I said go home!”

With that Raihan pressed on, returning to his home. Before he could unlock his door a hand stopped him. He stared at the hand for a while before meeting his eyes. Leon looked up at him with defeat.

At this point, Raihan didn’t understand the man. After everything, the yelling, the avoidance, he still stayed. He should be mad at him. Break his heart for what he’s done, but the more he looked at him the more it felt like he wouldn’t. Leon doesn’t deserve him. He went behind his back. He betrayed him.

Maybe he should be the one to end it. Free Leon before it gets worse. Yet as he tried Leon grasp grew tight, blocking anything Raihan wanted to say.

“Can we just talk?”

Raihan stared at him, unsure of what to do anymore. He feels that if he tries to push him away again, he’ll just keep on pushing forward. Damn him and his determined arse. With a sigh he unlocked his door. Leon stood in the hallway watching Raihan hold the door open.

“Are you gonna come in or not?”

The smaller man jumped at the response, immediately rushing into his home. He sat in the living room listening to the rustle of Raihan placing his belongings in his home. Soon enough he sat across the champ. They stayed like that in silence, Raihan looking anywhere but Leon while Leon watched. It made Raihan nervous the longer he sat there.

“...Are you gonna talk or?” Raihan asked.

“Oh uh,” Leon cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I just, I don't know where to start." He looked at the floor. "I just don't understand why you were so upset about the letter Ace gave me."

Raihan stared at Leon, eyes bewildered by how dense he was being.

"Leon, do you even know what that letter meant?"

Leon tilted his head at him as his eyebrow cocked up. The gym leader rubbed his temples at the response. He got up from his seat, walked into his room, and grabbed the last thing he ever wanted to see before placing it in front of Leon. The champ slowly picked it up, examining the boxe's design. As he opened it his eyes grew big, surprised by what was held inside. Each gym badge from Kalos was neatly kept there, still shiny and new as if it was never opened before. The longer Leon looked at it he started to realize what Raihan meant.

"So during the 3 months you went off to kalos to be the champion."

Raihan nods. He stared at Leon, trying to figure him out if he's upset by this action of his. Seemingly enough it looks like Leon was shaken by this occasion.

"Then why didn't you?" Leon softly asked.

Raihan stared at his feet, trying to find the right words to say.

"I thought it was a great idea, going to Kalos and trying out for the championship," he scoffed to himself. "Oh how I was wrong."

"I went to Kalos because I was tired of losing to you. Every match grew more predictable and I knew I wouldn't win in the end. So I left to feel that I was worth something."

"Yet every battle I had, every victory I won, it all felt wrong and I didn't understand why." Raihan soon started to choke on his words. "I was lost the entire time I was there. I thought it'll be better if I just kept pushing on. By that time I was facing against Diantha."

"As we battled all I could remember was the crowd back home cheering me on. How I could hear their chants and encouragement. And whenever I stared back at Diantha, the only person I saw across me was you. It reminded me of how much I love battling you. How much thrill and excitement I had as our pokemon fought. How you always placed that burning passion of love for pokemon battles within me. And once I heard the cry of her Gardevoir as it fainted, I knew that the only thing I thought of, was you."

Tears seemingly started to fall down Raihans face the more he spoke. He tried stopping them, but it kept on pouring out.

"I declined the title because the only battle I wanted to win was against you. I'm so sorry Leon, it was selfish of me to do this. I shouldn't have accepted the invitation, but I was so sick of losing. And now look where I'm at now. I've lost everything that I've always wanted."

"Raihan you didn't lose anything."

"Yes I did Lee," Raihan choked. "I lost you."

Before Raihan knew it, a hand tilted his head upwards making him face the champ that stood in front of him.

Icey blue meets honey gold.

"You never lost me Rai." And with that Leon kissed him. Raihan stilled at that moment, unsure of what to feel until he finally let his emotion go. He held Leon tight, hoping that he wouldn't fade away. Their bodies locked together the longer they kissed. As the action grew more intense, Leon was the first to break the kiss, wiping away any tears that stained Raihan's face.

"You'll never lose me."

"But what about me leaving you for the championship? Aren't you upset about that? I broke our promise Lee, how could you be okay with this?"

Leon rubbed the bottom of his chin until he softly smiled at Raihan.

"You came back didn't you?"

Raihan sat there in silence. Yes he left Leon for a different championship, yes he didn’t tell him for 12 months, but he’s right. He came back for one person and one person only. He chuckled to himself as he placed his forehead on Leon's, closing his eyes.

"Yeah," he paused, "I came back for you."

By that time, Raihan knew that everything in his life was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH! It's done!
> 
> I had a blast trying to figure out a plot for this story. Honestly this story was suppose to be shorter, but then my friend suggested me some stuff and it got me thinking. And I actually finish a story for once so... 😅
> 
> But let's be real here. I want to thank all of you who read this in the end! It really means a lot that people enjoyed this so I really appreciate your kudos and support. I even didn't expect to receive a lot of hits. And I have to give credit for people who actually write stories for a hobby because boi did I struggle.
> 
> So thank you all so so much and be sure to stay safe! Ciao~


End file.
